humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
The Life Response Power of Restraint
One of the challenges of life is to know when to take a physical initiative, and when to hold back. Interestingly, when we restrain ourselves from taking outward action, we can attract results that are as great or greater than taking a physical initiative. Here is an example: Recently I have been involved in the development of several online expert systems. One involves romance, another sales, a third, personal growth. It is the culmination of many years of research into the subtle workings of life that was begun by the multi-dimensional, spiritual genius Sri Karmayogi. In the early days of developing one of those systems, I had taken the initiative to read a book that contained highly relevant information for our project. A second stage was to organize all of my underlines, highlights, and notes so that the content could be used as the project moved forward. However, rather than take an outer, physical initiative, I decided to restrain myself and hold back. At that time, I sensed that doing so might attract positive results. Well just after making this decision, I received a very unexpected note from the lead content developer who asked me to forward the name of the very book in question so he could use it for the system. Needless to say, I was stunned by this turn of events! I then realized that my earlier aspiration had come true, manifesting from the outside. That because I held back from taking further action, my associate came forward and essentially took up the work I intended to do myself. That is the life response power of restraint in life. Normally, we believe that taking an outer action creates results. Of course, that is true. However, there is also a more subtle knowledge that non-action can also attract great benefit when applied in the right situation. Knowing the difference is to develop a great capacity and power over life. It turns out that there is a spiritual principle behind this inner approach to accomplishment. Those who have come to spirit have recognized certain common experiences of consciousness -- including profound insight and Knowledge; a feeling of Oneness with others and the world; a dynamic, Creative urge; an inner swelling and feeling of Love; the experience of utter Joy and Delight, and several others. And yet behind these spiritual movements, there is another power -- not of action and movement -- bit of silence and stillness. It is the spiritual experience of ‘Silent Witness.’ Consider the theory of creation. A universe of visible and invisible forms and forces took shape from a timeless, spaceless Being. And yet behind this unfolding there is a stability rooted in stillness and silence, standing back and observing Its creation. This silent, still Being is in fact the source of that which is created. It thus has a power to act and create, as well as to be silent, still, and hold back. It is the Creator’s power of cosmic Action and of restraint as Silent Witness. Well, it turns out that this same capacity is available to us. Through an inner poise of stillness and calm, we can silently observe the world, becoming still witness to life’s current conditions. From there, we will know whether to act or to hold back. Because we are silent observer of the world, we develop the best instincts, enabling us to make right decisions that have the very best outcomes. In fact, they often come in the form of sudden good fortune -- i.e. life response -- which is what happened when I stood back and decided not to act, attracting my friend’s own initiative and action. --Roy Posner 15:37, 23 April 2009 (UTC) See also other Case Studies on Life Response http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H]